Five feelings
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Não era somente de amor que um relacionamento era feito... E ele ia mostrar isso á ela... ::ShikaTema:: Capítulo 5 - Final
1. Ódio

Five feelings

Resumo: Não era somente de amor que um relacionamento era feito... E ele ia mostrar isso á ela... ::ShikaTema::

1º Ódio...

_Sei o que está pensando, Problemática, e uma mulher não deveria pensar em palavras tão feias! Você sabe que ninguém consegue amar alguém o tempo todo, isso é muito problemático, sabe?_

_Você disse que eu tinha que escrever uma carta para você de vez em quando, já que está em Suna e não podemos nos ver... Estou aproveitando o mensageiro da Hokage e enviando esta carta, só espero que ele não leia, isso seria muito problemático..._

_Começarei listando as coisas que eu odeio em você..._

_- Odeio o modo que você anda e suas roupas curtas;_

_Sejamos sinceros, tem como não te odiar ao ver um bando de pervertidos te secando por causa das suas curvas? Você poderia evitar isso e se vestir como uma freira, mas já que insiste em dizer que eu sou um 'bebê-chorão ciumento' então faça como quiser!_

_- Odeio suas manias ao dormir;_

_Não importa as vezes que eu diga 'estou cansado, Problemática, vá dormir', você não me obedece e fica borboletando ao meu redor, tirando meu sono, mesmo quando está só deitada em meus braços saber que está acordada me irrita. Não gosto quando você não dorme e fica me olhando._

_- Odeio quando não me escuta;_

_Perdi as contas de quantas vezes você já fez alguma besteira por não me dar ouvidos e também dos problemas que essa sua mania me traz... Você faz o que bem entende e depois joga a culpa em mim, devo admitir que é engraçado, mas tente não fazer isso sempre, certo?_

_- Odeio quando fica brava;_

_Já notou que quando algo te irrita você explode? Mas não com o motivo da sua irritação, mas sim comigo? Basta eu me aproximar e você começa a gritar na minha orelha e me chamar de idiota, somente no dia seguinte eu consigo descobrir o 'por que' da sua raiva..._

_- Odeio os segredos;_

_Acho que todos em Konoha já sabem que estamos juntos, mas mesmo assim você insiste em dizer que não temos nada, principalmente para seus irmãos... Eu já te disse várias vezes, Problemática: Eu não vou recuar por causa dos seus irmãos, basta você dizer que quer ficar ao meu lado que eu os enfrento, e mesmo se eu for derrotado eu tentarei de novo assim que tiver condições para tanto..._

_- Odeio o ciúme;_

_Somos um casal de ciumentos, você sempre faz piadas com o fato de ser muito ciumenta, mas eu sempre achei a sua expressão zangada algo realmente muito meigo e impar... Talvez devêssemos nos tratar, afinal... Sentir tanto ciúmes não é saudável... Você deve estar se perguntando se eu realmente sinto ciúmes e a resposta é obvia, basta se olhar no espelho e vai entender o motivo do ciúme..._

_- Odeio o modo que amo tudo isso em você;_

_Mesmo com todas essas coisas problemáticas, que normalmente me irritam tanto, se vindas de você isso somente faz com que eu me apaixone mais e mais e isso é muito problemático!_

_Eu te amo, Problemática..._

N/A: 500 words!(tirando o titulo, o resumo e o nome do capítulo) Bem, ficou boba e não sei se existe algo semelhante (de novo isso! T0T), mas foi divertido escrever... O próximo será mais... Hã... Huhuhu... Tentem adivinhar qual será o sentimento, veremos quem acerta! xD

Este capítulo foi presente para a Tsutsu-chan! 8D/ Arigatou por tudo, moça!

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'GO' E SALVE UM AUTOR!


	2. Luxúria

Five feelings

Resumo: Não era somente de amor que um relacionamento era feito... E ele ia mostrar isso á ela... ::ShikaTema::

* * *

(Tirem as crianças do quarto! –risos–)

2º Luxúria

* * *

_Esta carta eu fiz questão de entregar pessoalmente, Problemática, porque o mensageiro leu a primeira e aquilo foi muito problemático!_

_Vamos ao 2º item... Soa estranho, mas é a pura verdade... No relacionamento também há luxuria... Listarei os momentos em que fica extremamente claro para mim..._

_- Quando cozinha;_

_Pode me chamar de pervertido, mas te observar enquanto cozinha me faz querer abraçá-la e levá-la para a cama. Não que tenha algo á ver com tara por objetos cortantes, coisas que podem queimar ou aventais sexys... Mas só pelo fato de você ficar rebolado e cantarolando enquanto faz as coisas... Tem noção de como é difícil se fazer de indiferente enquanto você se abaixa para pegar uma panela e continua rebolando e cantarolando? Bem... Agora já sabe!_

_- Quando se faz de desentendida;_

_Você deve ter notado que adoro o seu sorriso cínico e o brilho que seus olhos adquirem quando você mente para mim, mas principalmente a mania de morder o lábio inferior... Ás vezes eu me pego pensando em prensá-la contra a parede e obrigá-la a me dizer a verdade e isso seria problemático por estarmos em público... Mas você sempre se afasta antes que eu tenha chance de fazer isso e sai rindo da minha expressão desligada..._

_- Quando você se senta ao meu lado;_

_A senhorita sabe que é a rainha da provocação, não é? E sempre se aproveita disso... Quando estamos sentados lado a lado em qualquer lugar você faz questão de cruzar as pernas, esfregar uma delas em mim e deixar a saia levantada... Da ultima vez a Hokage brigou comigo por causa do meu olhar 'de lobo faminto'(como ela descreveu) sobre você... Isso foi muito problemático!_

_- Quando se deita no sofá;_

_A maioria das pessoas se deita normalmente, mas você tem que ser problemática e se deitar de bruços, enquanto balança os pés no ar e cruza os braços na frente do decote... Não importa o ângulo que eu olhe, o sentimento é sempre o mesmo... Eu poderia até estar de baixo do sofá e você continuaria me parecendo sedutora..._

_- Quando sai do banho;_

_Das ultimas vezes essa cena quase me levou á uma parada cardíaca, não só por causa das camisas curtas que você insiste em usar sem nada por baixo, como também por causa dos cabelos molhados que deixam sua roupa transparente, mesmo que seja somente para dormir isso não deixa de ser problemático..._

_- Quando deixa algo cair no chão;_

_Você realmente acredita que eu não pego as canetas que você vive derrubando por preguiça? Problemática, você realmente não repara nas coisas, você consegue ser sedutora até mesmo quando se abaixa... E não me chame de pervertido só porque eu fico encarando seu decote nessas horas! Afinal... Eu também reparo que sua saia levanta, mas isso é realmente problemático!_

_- Quando diz que me ama;_

_Não que eu sinta o mesmo em relação á tudo já citado, mas quando você diz essas palavras, Problemática, é diferente das anteriores..._

_

* * *

  
_

N/A: Essa foi para a Coelha-sensei!(Que adora um hentai! –risos–) Não podia faltar algo assim, nee? Já que esses dois transpiram sexualidade!Só tenho dó dos filhos deles... Imaginem a cena:

Filho (mais novo, que puxou a inocência dos tios) – -entrando no quarto dos pais de madrugada- Papai, o que você está fazendo em cima da mamãe?

Shika – O.O

Tema – O.O

Filha (mais velha, que puxou o pai e a mãe) – Vamos deixar o papai e a mamãe brincarem, amanhã a gente invade o quarto de novo! –e saem–

Kyah! Adoraria ver isso! -risos- Hm... Qual será o próximo sentimento? Huhuhu... Vamos ver quem adivinha! x3 Ele já está escrito! (Assim como toda a fic, demorei para postar porque minha beta anda com muita coisa para fazer na faculdade... T0T)

Obrigada á todas pelas reviews!! –chorando de felicidade– Eu estou meio sem tempo para ler fics, consequentemente não apareço para deixar reviews, mas nas férias vou tentar tirar o atraso e ler um moooonte de fics que me falaram ser boas! (Está certo que a maioria anda tão parada quanto as minhas, mas tudo bem, sou paciente... –rasga a almofada no meio– Muuito, muuuuito paciente! –cara de psicopata–)

Sobre a 'Seven D', o ultimo capítulo está praticamente concluído... Mas... O sexto me deixou insegura e comecei a reescrevê-lo (não me matem! T0T)... Mas com muita fé acho que eu consigo terminar ainda este ano!!! –musica de igreja e um coral ao fundo–

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'GO' E SALVE UM AUTOR!


	3. Medo

Five feelings

Resumo: Não era somente de amor que um relacionamento era feito... E ele ia mostrar isso á ela... ::ShikaTema::

3º Medo

* * *

_Você sempre me chama de bebê-chorão por ter medo de perder pessoas importantes, mas saiba que esse sentimento está sempre presente quando não estou com você..._

_- Medo de te perder;_

_Tenho medo de que você se vá e não volte, por opção ou não, e isso me deixa apreensivo, se há algo que eu não quero é ficar longe de você._

_- Medo do seu temperamento;_

_Você nunca está calma e até o barulho de passos na madrugada te irritam, ás vezes penso se você não vai fazer uma besteira e perder a cabeça, isso me deixa inseguro, Problemática, não só pelo fato de que as coisas podem se complicar ainda mais, mas por achar que você não vai admitir que está errada._

_- Medo de te ver sofrer;_

_Acho que nunca te vi chorar, você é mais forte e problemática que as mulheres comuns e isso é muito problemático... Mas tenho certeza de que se algum dia você sofrer por qualquer motivo isso vai fazer com que eu fique desorientado, não suportaria te ver chorando na realidade... Porque tudo aquilo que te fere me faz ter medo de não ver mais o seu sorriso livre de sempre._

_- Medo de você e minha mãe brigarem;_

_Não que isso vá realmente acontecer, já que vocês duas se parecem muito, mas mesmo assim eu e meu pai ficamos apreensivos, já que minha mãe sempre achou que eu fosse me casar com a Ino (Kami-sama me livre!) e bem... Você e Ino são bastante opostas... São loiras e com temperamento forte e são só nesses aspectos que se parecem... Mas tenho certeza de que ela vai aceitar você, já que é a única mulher que consegue me manter acordado e na linha..._

_- Medo de que fique brava comigo;_

_Normalmente você fica brava comigo por motivos bobos e muitas vezes nem mesmo vinculados á minha pessoa, mas temo o dia em que ficar zangada comigo com razão... Já que você não perdoa fácil e nem esquece quando faço alguma besteira e isso definitivamente é problemático! Acho que você vai brigar comigo se eu tentar lutar com seus irmãos por sua causa, mas sejamos sinceros é por uma boa causa!_

_- Medo de que se canse de mim;_

_Nós sempre ficamos juntos, muitas vezes eu estou olhando as nuvens e dormindo e eu me pergunto se você não acha isso tediante... Por isso tento compensar quando você decide passear ou arruma algum compromisso e quer que eu vá junto... Mesmo que seja cansativo e problemático eu tento por alguns instantes não ser um cara chato e pacato como sempre..._

_- Medo de que não me ame mais;_

_Esse medo é diferente do anterior, ele assombra todos os que estão apaixonados e acho que você também se sente assim... Tenho medo de que algum dia você me encare e diga que não se interessa mais por mim, mesmo que eu pareça estar desinteressado, eu faria de tudo para roubá-la de volta para mim..._

_

* * *

  
_

N/A: Sim, sim... Shika-kun é fofo! –olhos brilhando– Mas ao mesmo tempo é possessivo! Que problemático!! x3

Arigatou á todas pelos reviews!! (chora) Li-chan agradece de kokoro, viu?? T-T

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'Review this story' E SALVE UM AUTOR!


	4. Alegria

Five feelings

Resumo: Não era somente de amor que um relacionamento era feito... E ele ia mostrar isso á ela... ::ShikaTema::

4º Alegria

* * *

_Há momentos em que me sinto o homem mais alegre do mundo por sua causa, Problemática, só quero que saiba disso..._

_- Sempre que aparece do nada;_

_Há dias em que eu não espero que você venha até Konoha e você simplesmente surge ao meu lado e se deita para observar o céu comigo, sei que seus irmãos devem brigar com você por fazer isso tão repentinamente, mas fico feliz em poder ficar ao seu lado..._

_- Sempre que me abraça;_

_Não há muito que se dizer quando se está nos braços da mulher amada, mas sempre de sinto o seu corpo contra o meu nesse toque singelo e sem malicia... Bem... Isso é problemático, mas me deixa feliz, na verdade muito feliz... Normalmente você faz isso quando fez alguma bobagem e sente-se culpada, mas há as raras ocasiões em que você me abraça por abraçar e insiste em ficar somente ali, com os braços ao meu redor..._

_- Sempre que faz alguma brincadeira comigo;_

_Havia um tempo em que suas brincadeiras me irritavam, mas isso era antes, já que eu não podia revidar... Mas agora, toda a vez que você sopra em meu ouvido ou prende o meu cabelo em um penteado igual ao seu enquanto durmo e ainda quando escreve coisas no meu rosto com batom, isso me deixa feliz por saber que você não mudou e sentir fortemente a sua felicidade ao terminar seus 'feitos'..._

_- Sempre que canta alguma musica boba;_

_Já nem sei mais quantas músicas bobas, e engraçadas, você já cantou nesses últimos meses juntos, sempre que acordo e sinto o seu corpo sobre o meu e as melodias saindo de seus lábios eu me sinto em casa, faz com que eu sinta nostalgia e alegria misturadas de uma maneira inocente e infantil..._

_- Sempre que se força a ficar séria;_

_Há momentos em que não há como não se sentir alegre ao seu lado, como, por exemplo, as vezes em que você arranja aquela pose de profissional competente na frente da Hokage... Não que você não seja competente, longe disso, mas é estranho ver que você se segura para chamá-la de 'Hokage' e não de 'Velha-bêbada'..._

_- Sempre que fica distraída;_

_São as poucas chances que tenho para te surpreender e te agarrar, é claro que você sempre reclama quando faço isso e diz que a única que pode fazer isso é você, mas adoro ver o modo em como fica acanhada e manhosa depois de levar um susto e gritar uns bons vinte minutos..._

_- Sempre que tenta alguma coisa nova;_

_Se lembra de quando você cismou em tentar fazer origamis? Não que a arte não seja seu forte, mas definitivamente você não leva jeito com coisas novas... Houve a vez em que resolveu aprender a assobiar, depois de muito custo e socos dados em mim você conseguiu... Fico imaginando como o Gaara e o Kankurou agüentaram suas reclamações durante três meses por conta da sua dificuldade em montar castelos de cartas..._

_

* * *

  
_

N/A: O próximo é o ultimo! Que pena... Acho que vocês já sabem qual é o sentimento, não? –risos– Bem... Veremos o que o Shika-kun vai aprontar na próxima!

MOMENTO PROPAGANDA: Leiam as respostas da problemática #1 do Shika em'Five Answers'! xD

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'O botão verde logo á baixo' E SALVE UM AUTOR! (GO! Volta meu amor!! T0T/)


	5. Amor

Five feelings

Resumo: Não era somente de amor que um relacionamento era feito... E ele ia mostrar isso á ela... ::ShikaTema::

5º Amor

_Vou citar as coisas que eu amo em você e o porquê de eu as amar tanto..._

_- Sua expressão quando fica brava;_

_Há como não se apaixonar pelo jeito que você franze as sobrancelhas e torce o nariz quando grita? Sinceramente eu estou começando a ficar problemático também por causa dessas observações que faço enquanto te encaro..._

_- Seu sorriso;_

_Toda a vez que te vejo sorrir noto o quão especial ele me parece e como o mundo fica solitário sem ele, na verdade me apaixonei primeiramente pelo seu sorriso debochado e sarcástico, mas quando te vi sorrir de verdade... Acho que foi a primeira vez que vi algo tão belo..._

_- Seu andar;_

_Não tem como falar sobre as coisas que amo em você sem tocar nesse assunto, simplesmente amo o jeito que você anda, pois foi a primeira coisa que chamou minha atenção quando nos conhecemos... Nunca tínhamos conversado e eu nem tinha notado como seu sorriso debochado era encantador... Pode soar meio problemático, mas até hoje eu me perco quando te observo andar..._

_- Seu sarcasmo;_

_Quantas mulheres em Konoka conseguem ser tão sarcásticas como você? Acho que mesmo que conseguissem nenhuma o faria com metade da sutileza que você utiliza, esta foi uma das coisas que me chamou a atenção em você... Nenhuma mulher é tão espontânea e bela e só você consegue ser os dois ao mesmo tempo..._

_- Sua..._

Foi impedido de continuar...

- Já entendi, Cry-baby... – Temari apareceu por trás dele e abraçou sua cabeça, mergulhando o rosto em meio aos cabelos escuros dele...

- Eu prometi que ia te enviar uma mensagem sempre que fosse viajar, pensei em colocá-la no meio das suas coisas... – Ele falou sonolento...

- E você levantou de noite só para isso? É um Cry-baby sentimental mesmo! – Ela puxou a cabeça dele para trás e lhe deu um beijo invertido... – Em vez de ficar aí fazendo companhia para a escrivaninha... Porque não vem me fazer companhia na cama?

Ele largou a caneta e a carta sobre a mesa e andou calmamente até a cama, sendo observado por uma Temari de sorriso malicioso...

- Eu te amo, Problemática... – Ele sussurrou enquanto a puxava pela cintura...

- Eu entendi isso na terceira carta, Cry-baby... – Ela passou as mãos pelos ombros dele e se aproximou mais do Nara...

- Estou falando sério, Temari... – Shikamaru alojou o rosto na curva do pescoço da loira, beijando a pele sensível e causando arrepios na Sabaku...

- Eu sei que está... – Uma das mãos dela subiram até os cabelos negros e um suspiro saiu dos lábios dela... – Eu também te amo...

- Esta é uma das coisas que eu amo em você... – Ele sorriu conta a pele do colo dela...

- Qual?

- Essa mania de suspirar quando fica feliz...

- Bobo! – Ela exclamou fazendo bico, mas se derretendo assim que encarou os olhos negros...

- Problemática... – Shikamaru manteve o olhar fixo no dela...

- Hum? – Ela sorriu calmamente...

- Quer se casar comigo?

(FIM)

N/A: Sim, Lien-chan ser do mal! A fic termina desse jeito mesmo... Pensem nela como uma espécie de prólogo de "Dez maneiras de beijar uma problemática"... –risos–

Espero que tenham gostado! 8D –risos–

Ok, não! xD Saibam o final verdadeiro em Five answers!! xD

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

Já falei que apertar essa frase abaixo e escrever qualquer coisa faz emagrecer e deixa a pessoa 200 por cento mais sexy?? 8D


End file.
